Fikcja:Przyszłość świata
My Bezsensopedyści opisujemy tutaj z przymrużeniem oka, jak będzie wyglądać świat. Pomijamy tutaj wszelkie końce świata oraz wojny, gdyż wierzymy, iż dzięki wam ten świat będzie lepszy od tego co widzimy za oknem. Jeśli chcesz zabawić się w pisanie historii to opisz kolejne lata - staraj się nie dopisywać nic do lat już opisanych, gdyż w ten sposób może powstać sporo chaosu! 2012-2040 No jakimś cudem Polska i Ukraina zorganizowały Euro 2012. Co prawda, cały stadion w Warszawie zdemolowali pseudokibice, autostrad jak nie było to i tak nie ma oraz na Ukrainie wszyscy nie mogli spać, gdyż nie było hoteli tylko namioty, do których chodziły niedźwiedzie, to i tak była fajna zabawa. Zamiast wuwuzel pojawiły się kije bejsbolowe, zamiast piosenki Waka waka, którą śpiewaliśmy na Mundialu w RPA, to T.LOVE zaśpiewała Chłopaki nie płaczą oraz zamiast pociągów, kibice jeździli na furmankach. Obecnie albumy rodzinne są zakładane na nk.pl oraz na Facebooku. Składają się tylko ze sweet fotek oraz zdjęć emo. Liczne dziewczynki pokazują w galeriach handlowych to i owo i bawią się w słoneczko, czyli stykają się głowami, pokazują co mają pod spódnicą i dają chłopcom dotykać jak najmocniej. Ten, który pierwszy się zmęczy to odpada. Od 2026 roku językiem urzędowym jest pokemoniasty. Matura w 2038 będzie polegać na połączeniu dwóch kropek, ale nie myszką komputerową, lecz długopisem (wersja ekstremalna: piórem). Łapówki w sporcie nadal istnieją. Tym razem zamiast kasy są: anulowanie tego znajomego na nk.pl, wysłanie zaproszeń na nk.pl do wszystkich fanklubów tego sportowca oraz 100 eurogąbek. Wszyscy już są uzależnieni od komputerów. Typowymi wycieczkami są ferie zimowe w kuchni oraz letnia wycieczka do safari (czyli pokoju). Prezydentem Polski jest o dziwo kobieta (Jola Rutowicz którą jak się spytała do ministra Co jest w jagodziance?, a prezydentem Kanady jest Justin Bieber, będąc dyktatorem (nawet podbił USA!). Dzięki Joli Rutowicz bohaterowie filmu Back To the Future (czyli powrót do przyszłość) zrobią rewolucję na szeroką skalę. A i dokumenty wszędzie oprócz Korei Północnej i Senegalu będą oparte na koncie na nk.pl. Portale typu joemonster.org, demotywatory.pl czy komixxy.pl uległy szerzącej się fali pokemonów. 2041-2060 Państwo istniejące na miejscu Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady przeszło na komunizm. Dla nas jednak nie przyniosło to większych zmian - wizy nadal obowiązują. W Polskim sejmie nie ma wreszcie kłótni i afer. Sejmu zresztą też nie ma, gdyż w ramach oszczędności zabrakło pieniędzy na wybory. Teraz pełnia władzy należy do prezydenta, który na koniec miesiąca ma obowiązek abdykacji z wyznaczeniem następcy (nie może wyznaczyć kogoś, kto już sprawował urząd). Wskutek tego w ciągu trzech lat mieliśmy 36 prezydentów. Za kilkadziesiąt lat uczniowie historii będą mieć przegwizdane. Reszta świata powoli, lecz systematycznie się rozwija. Przykładowo w Korei Północnej pojawiły się pierwsze telefony komórkowe, a w Zimbabwe zelektryfikowano już 70% kraju. Internet chyli się ku upadkowi. Na zgliszczach Wikipedii trolle wyzywają się od idiotów. Nieliczne porządne strony chcąc uniknąć zagłady wychodzą w wersji drukowanej. Trwa właśnie drukowanie 46 tomu Bezsensopedii. 2061-2080 Unia Europejska zakończyła swoją działalność. O dziwo nie rozpadła się w wyniku żadnej rewolucji ani dziejowej decyzji. Po prostu uznano, że organizacja ta nie spełnia unijnych norm. Internet przestał istnieć. 28 lutego 2063 roku do sieci dostał się wirus masowego rażenia o nazwie delete_all.exe, który sformatował wszystkie serwery. W ten sposób zakończyły się trwające w cyberprzestrzeni od 70 lat wojny trolli. W 2067 roku Francja po raz trzeci wygrała Puchar Narodów Afryki. Ludzie wreszcie wylądowali na Marsie. I nie byli to Amerykanie, Ruscy ani Chińczycy, ale emigranci z Kuby. Mieszkańcy tego kraju sztukę budowania prymitywnych pojazdów służących do ucieczki z kraju opanowali bowiem już do takiej perfekcji, że nie uciekają jak dawniej łódką przez Zatokę Meksykańską, ale ręcznie robioną rakietą przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. W grudniu 2080 roku w Polsce zakończyła się jubileuszowa 150 edycja Tańca z gwiazdami. 2081-2100 W 2081 roku Stany Zjednoczone odzyskały niepodległość od komunistycznej Kanady, zabierając ze sobą 95% PKB tego kraju. Następnie Stany rozpoczęły ekspansję kupując, zajmując bez walki lub przyłączając na prośbę przyłączanego kolejne państwa (w tym Polskę). W końcu na terenie Polski wybudowano porządne autostrady. 2101-2120 Władzę w USA przejął polityk polskiego pochodzenia John Kowalsky. Doprowadził on do rewolucyjnych zmian. Wydłużył kadencję prezydenta do 10 lat oddając mu jednocześnie niemal dyktatorską władzę. Następnie zmienił nazwę państwa na Imperium Polskie. Nazwę stan zastąpił pojęciem kraj związkowy nadając jednocześnie prowincjom sporą autonomię (nie mogą jednak posiadać własnej armii). Kowalsky i jego następcy nadal prowadzili bezkrwawą ekspansję. center|thumb|500px|Imperium w 2120 roku. Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej przestały być organizowane po tym, jak pięć razy z rzędu wygrała je reprezentacja Imperium. Zamiast tego powołano nową imprezę: Mistrzostwa Imperium w piłce nożnej. Występują tam reprezentacje poszczególnych krajów związkowych, dzięki czemu impreza jest niezwykle widowiskowa. Na terenie Polski archeolodzy wykopali fragment budynku pochodzącego najprawdopodobniej z przełomu XX i XXI wieku. Znajdują się na nim interesujące malowidła naścienne, wśród których da się zauważyć dziwne przeplatanie się symboliki faszystowskiej i anarchistycznej. Obok ściany znaleziono także szczątki notesu. Znajdują się tam zapiski w języku pokemoniastym. Ponieważ nikt nie był w stanie ich odczytać notes przesłano do Brytyjskiego Instytutu Kryptologii. 2121-2140 thumb|200px|Socjalistyczne i Tolerancyjne Stany Ameryki Północnej w 2129 roku W wielu rejonach Imperium Polskiego rozpoczęła się rewolucja, wskutek czego nastąpiło oderwanie się dawnych ziem: Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, Brazylii, Chin, Australii, Południowej Afryki oraz Azji Północno-Wschodniej. W Europie Zachodniej i europejskiej części Rosji udało się opanować bunty i utrzymać chwiejny spokój. Na Kubie dochodzą do wniosku iż komunizm się nie powiódł, wskutek czego Kuba staje się wolnorynkowa. W tym samym czasie USA i Kanada postanawiają zjednoczyć swoje dwa państwa w jedno o nazwie Socjalistyczne i Tolerancyjne Stany Ameryki Północnej. Państwo to nie może uwierzyć, że Kuba naprawdę chce być wolna. Oba kraje przygotowują się do wojny. W Norwegii zakazano jedzenia mięsa oraz przetrzymywania krów wbrew ich woli, gdyż uznano, że zwierzęta są równoprawnymi mieszkańcami i obywatelami kraju. W Wielkiej Brytanii królową (?) zostaje Amatullah I. 2141-2160 Wraz z nastaniem roku 2141, Socjalistyczne i Tolerancyjne Stany Ameryki Północnej rozpoczęły inwazję na Kubę by nieść wolność, tak się rozpędzili że przy okazji podbili Meksyk oraz państwa Ameryki Centralnej opierając swą granice na Kanale Panamskim. Zaczęto budować nowy wspaniały świat, który jak to bywa podobał się tylko polityką, ale nikt się tym nie przejmował w końcu była równość (oficjalnie). Socjalistyczne i Tolerancyjne Stany Ameryki Północnej rozpoczęły walkę z nierównością i ubóstwem wyrzucając z kraju wszystkich bogatych i uzdolnionych. Rzeczpospolita odbudowywała swoją dawną potęgę z poprzednich lat. Ukończono w tym czasie autostradę A4, która kończyła się aż gdzieś nad Morzem Kaspijskim. Ale już w okolicach Kijowa rozpoczęto remont. W Polsce rozpoczęto dyskusję na temat mniejszości narodowych czy dać im takie sama prawa jak Polakom niestety projekt przepadł w komisjach sejmowych. Na półwyspie Koreańskim do chodzi do przełomu Kim Dzong Nam III, zrzeka się władzy w Korei Północnej i oddaje swój folwark we władanie Korei Południowej. W roku Pańskim 2154 odnaleziono ostatnie dzikie plemię świata okazało się że znajduje się ono nie jak wszystkim się wydawało na Nowej Gwinei lecz w Warszawie. Plemię o nazwie Lemingowi Warszawiacy. Tego samego roku Arabowie po raz kolejny zaatakowali Izrael lecz i tym razem dostali łupnia do Żydów. Wojna tym razem trwała 14 dni. W 2160 Premierem Norwegii zostaje Krowa Milka uchodźca polityczny ze Szwajcarii (Obecnie Województwo Szwajcarskie). 2161-2180 Reaktywowano również Unię Europejską, ale tym razem nie w Europie, lecz w Afryce (tak dla odmiany). Polski minister zdrowia znalazł rewelacyjny sposób na zlikwidowanie wszystkich kolejek do lekarzy. Niestety, ustawa skończyła w toalecie, ponieważ w sejmie brakło papieru toaletowego. Największym sukcesem gospodarczym jakim mógł się pochwalić rząd polski było sprowadzenie całego przemysłu odzieżowego z Chin do Polski. Dzięki temu średnia żywotność tanich ubrań wzrosła czterokrotnie (z dwóch tygodni do dwóch miesięcy). Wprowadzono nowe podręczniki do szkół, które to opierały się o takie dzieła naukowe jak Bezsensopedia w 456 tomach. W Socjalistycznych i Tolerancyjnych Stanach Ameryki Północnej zniesiono wizy (tymczasowo od 15 sierpnia do 28 września 2165 roku) dla Polaków, co spowodowało, że ten kraj stał się colą i hamburgerem płynący. 2181-2200 W strefie 51 odnaleziono dysk, w którym były zapisane wszelkie serwery internetowe w historii. Rząd postanawia odbudować sieć za pomocą tego dysku. W 2186 nowym prezydentem Socjalistycznych i Tolerancyjnych Stanów Ameryki Północnej zostaje Michael T. McMillian. Wydłuża kadencję prezydenta na dożywocie i wprowadza monarchistyczny sposób wybierania prezydenta (Dynastia McMillianów), dzięki czemu ustrojem politycznym stała się Monarchia absolutna. Rozpoczyna wojnę z Bahamami, Muzułmańską Wielką Brytanią i Danią. Wprowadza również nowy System Energetyczny: Reaktory Termojądrowe i Biopaliwa 3 generacji. Z Azjatyckiej części Rosji powstała ponownie Rosja. Nową stolicą zostaje Jekaterynburg. Socjalistyczne i Tolerancyjne Stany Ameryki Północnej wygrywają wojnę, jednak nie osiągnęły oczekiwanych efektów. Zajęli wprawdzie całe Bahamy, jednak zdobyli tylko Falklandy i Bermudy Wielkiej Brytani, a także całą Grenlandię. Wykupują również Wyspę Wrangla należącą do Rosji. Unia Europejska zaczęła nabierać działalność w Europie. Grozi to imperium odebranie Większości ziem. Propozycję unii dotyczącą "idealnego państwa" przyjęły Hiszpania, Francja, Niemcy, Szwajcaria, Austria, Włochy, Grecja, Luksemburg, Dania, Holandia i Belgia. Z tego powodu odłączają się od imperium. 2201-2220 Wielka Brytania się wkurzyła, dogadała z Danią i najechała na Stany. Ponieważ była to ''wojna rewanżowa, ''postanowiono po ewentualnym zwyciąstwie na stołku przywódcy Socjalistycznych i Tolerancyjnych Stanów Ameryki Północnej da się jakiegoś Szkota. Jednak Anglicy wiedzieli, że sami nie dadzą za bardzo rady, więc dogadali się z Imperium... Na rozmowach w Pradze Warszawskiej ustalono, że jeśli Imperium pomoże Danii i WB w wygraniu wojny, to ci pomogą Polsce z zaanektowaniu krajów, które siię niedawno odłączyły i zniszczenie Unii Europejskiej. Do tego wszystkiego weszła jeszcze Rosja i (o dziwo!) po stronie Polaków. W akcie ,,przymierza" oddali prezydenckiego Tupolewa. Dynastia McMillanów zaczęła szykować się do wojny szukając sojuszników w Unii. Szybko ich znalazła. 1 stycznia 2204 roku wybuchła wojna rozpoczęta prowokacją ze strony Niemiec i atakiem na radiostację w Gliwicach (historia lubi się powstarzać). Tą stronę konfliktu ze Stanami nazwaną McDonaldsem, a tą z Imperium KFC- Landsem. W kilka dni po rozpoczęciu wojny uruchomiono ponownie internet, ale znowu się zaczęło spamowanie i w ogóle. Poza tym już pierwszego dnia wgrano wirusa o nazwie ,,Salmonella". 2221-2240 Okazało się, że Salmonella nie zlikwidowała internetu. Bowiem wpuszczono równierz antybiotyki, które zniszczyły Salmonellę i internet stał się odporny na nią i jakieklowiek inne wirusy. Antybiotyki są niezniszczalne i nie można tego zmienić. Równierz zaczęło się kasowanie pornografii i spamu. Michael T. McMIllian III został (po abdykacji ojca) prezydentem SiTSAP i zmienił ustrój na Kapitalizm, wraz z samą nazwą państwa na Stany Zjednoczone Imperium Cywilizacji. Aby rozwiązać wojnę, to zrzucił bombę wodorowe na jedyny magazyn bomb atomowych KFC-Landsa. Nie dość, że dostało się do atmosfery 5 razy tyle pyłów, ile podczas nalotu na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki, to KFC-Lands opłakiwał ten błąd jednego magazynu. Wojna jednak się nie skończyła. Dobre wiadomości dla kibiców KFC-Landsu: Odzyskali Bermudy i Falklandy. Zła wiadomość- Czukota i Norylsk zostały zajęte przez McDonaldsa. Statek USIC (United States of Imperial Civilization) o nazwie "Excesilor" wylądował na Aimeizie. W okolicach Middstubbaken w Werdlandzie. I to w styczniu. Mimo tego, że omal nie zamarzli, udało im się uruchomić pojazdy i dostały się do stolicy, Nyemuarden. Ogłoszono stały kontakt z ziemią. Wojna jednak trwa w najgorsze. Bowiem Północna Skandynawia i Szkocja znalazły się w posiadaniu McDonaldsu. Nie ma żadnych pozytywnych wieści dla KFC-Landsu. 30 lipca 2239 roku ogłoszono pokój. Wygrał McDonalds. Niemcy przypożądkowały sobie Polskę i całą Rosję. USIC niemal całe Ameryki, Wielką Brytanię, Afryję od Dakaru po Libreville, Australię, Północną Skandynawię i Magadan. 2241-2260 Układ KFC-Lands się rozpadł, przegrano wojnę - Imperium jest właściwie w rozsypce. Powierzchnia Polski zmniejszyła się do około 460 tys. kilometrów kwadratowych. Jej tereny nie stanowią jednej powierzchni, ale rozsiane po całej planecie wyspy i kolonie. Liczebność armii wynosi ok. 28 tys. żołnierzy + liczny, nieużywany jeszcze sprzęd z fabryki (lotniskowce, myśliwce, bombowce, niszczyciele, czołgi...) Michael T. MacMillan III uznał, że należy podbić całe Imperium. Nie chciał sobie psuć oponii publicznej złamaniem pokoju. Wysłał więc emisariuszy na polską kolonię na Filipinach w Malinie - tymczasowej stolicy Rzeczypospolitej Wielu Kolonii. Mimo, że premier Janusz Kowalski miło ich przyjął, Ameryka zaatakowała, bo prezydent McMillan wydał ten rozkaz będąc nietrzeźwym. Unia Europejska zerwała wszystkie traktaty z Ameryką i przyłączyła się do Imperium. 11 sierpnia 2243 roku w Warszawie przedstawiciele Unii Europejskiej i Imperium Wielu Kolonii stworzyli nowe supermocarstwo o nazwie Imperium Unii Europejskiej i Wielu Kolonii (potocznie nazywane po prostu Imperium). Teraz Imperium stało się jeszcze silniejsze, niż sprzed upadku Dawnego Imperium. Armia nie była zbyt silna, ale do nowej koalicji o nazwie FNZ - Federacja Narodów Zjednoczonych - dołączyły też takie kraje jak Wielka Brytania (po krwawych zamieszkach), Australia, Nowa Zelandia, Chile + Egipt i Dakar. Niemcy swoją silną gospodarką szybko zażegnali kryzys w Imperium i rozpoczęła działania wojenne rozpoczęta odbiciem Filipin (zajęte przez Amerykę na początku wojny) i stolicy, którą przeniesiono do Londynu. Poza tym rozpoczęto ofensywę na Pacyfiku, a konkretniej na Hawajach i Pearl Harbor. Ameryka była osłabiona po I wojnie i miała problem zewnętrzny i wewnętrzny. Postanowiono użyć atomówek, ale okazało się, że zniknęły!!! I nikt nie wiedział, gdzie są?!? Stany Zjednoczone Imperium Cywilizacji znów zmieniły ustrój - teraz na monarchię. Królem oczywiście został Michael T. MacMillan. Szybko uchwalono podatki i zajęto zbuntowaną Grencladię, Wyspy Owcze, północną Szkocję i Norwegię. Rosja postanowiła zachować neutralność. 18 maja 2244 roku na Polsacie skończyła się reklama i wyemitowano ostatni odcinek ,,Trudnych Spraw", ,,Dlaczego ja?", Pamiętrników z Wakacji" i ,,Pierwszej Miłości". Zamiast tego zaczęto puszczać powtórki ,,Mody na Sukces" (do odc. 249214) i ,,Tańca z Gwiazdami". W Wielkiej Brytanii po wieloletniej kadencji swego przywódcy Amatullaha I królem zostaje daleki kuzyn Krzysztofa Ibisza - Jakub Ibisz I 2261-2280 Gdy Imperium zabawiało się w bicie Amerykanów na Filipinach i Hawajach, Stany Zjednoczone Imperium Cywilizacji zaczęły kontynuować swą krwawą ekspansję na tereny Szkocji, Norwegii i Szwecji. W Imperium premier Janusz Kowalski zrzekł się urzędu, a szefem kraju został Francuz polskiego pochodzenia Jean Pierre de Melquowsky. Poza tym nie było już premiera, tylko prezydent, bo uznano, że to fajniej brzmi. Kuba, Haiti, proimperialni separatyści z Płw. Jukatan i Wenezuela utworzyła własny kraj o nazwie Federacja Zjednoczonych Krajów Ameryki Środkowej i złożyli hołd lenny de Melquowskyemu. Bahamy i Floryda odłączyły się od SZIC, bo były za wysokie podatki i przyłączyli się do FZKAŚ. Poza tym Hawaje, California, stan Washington i Vancouver jako fanatycy Miachaela T. MacMillana zrobiły pełną mobilizaję mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci od 14 lat do 65 roku życia. Uciśnionięci przez Amerykę Eskimosi z Grenlandii wzniecili bunt i wypędzili US marines z południowej części kraju (tzw. Zony Południowej), Włochy się rozpadły na małe księstwa i przyłączyły po części do Imperium, po części do Stanów Zjednoczonych Imperium Cywilizacji, a część do Rosji (?). W ten sposób powstał amerykański Południowy Front Europejski. W Afryce Sudan Północny podzielił się znowu na 2 części: Sudan Północno-Północny i Sudan Północno-Południowy. Ten pierwszy był neutralny, a ten drugi amerykański. Stany poza tym dostały w swoje ręce ponad 70% Australii I Oceanii. Mur Chiński znów zaczął być potrzebny, bo Iran miał już 20 atomówej i przyłączył się nie do SZIC, ale do samego stanu Ohio. Wielka Brytania po odbiciu Szkocji, Wysp Owczych i części Norwegii zrezygnowała z wojny i ogłosila neutralność. W Rosji rozpoczęła się wojna domowa, a Filipiny wróciły do Imperium. 30 kwietnia 2280 roku w Japonii było super duże tsunami o fali wysokiej na 13m i trzęsieniu ziemi o sile 10.1 stopni w skali Richtera. Zginęły setki tysięcy ludzi, parę milionów zaginęło, a FNZ z FZKAŚ na czas akcji ratunkowej podpisał chwiejne zawieszenie broni z SZIC. Mieszkańcy Aimeizu wysłali załogę ekspedycyjną na Ziemię, by odwiedzić Ziemian. Zaczęły się ich wizyty i odwiedzanie (czasem nawet zakładanie międzyplanetarnych rodzin). Do internetu wgrano program kasujący pornografię i elementy erotyczne z sieci. Zaczęto bezlitoście banować trolli i dzieci neo. Zaczęto niszczyć uzależnienie wśród młodzieży od komputera i masowe niszczenie chińskich podróbek. Wraz z ukończeniem 18 lat każdy człowiek otrzymywał kod, który miałby podawać w nielicznych programach z elementami erotyki (np. Wiedzmin 10) przeznaczonymi jedynie dla dorosłych. Upowszechniono kontrolę rodzicielską, zmniejszono biurokrację o 60% i usunięto kolejki do lekarzy. Zaczęto kształcić młodziż na masową skalę w ekstremalnym tempie. 2281-2300 Gdy Japonia już otrząsnęła się z szoku postanowiła wziąć udział w wojnie, którą niektórzy zaczęli nazywać III Wojną Światową. Ponieważ Imperium miało swój arsenał nuklearny w popiole i w labolatoriach (bo był dopiero w fazie testów), a Stanom Zjednoczonym Imperium Cywilizacji ktoś gwizdnął ich parę tysięcy atomówek, by jak najszybciej skończyć wojnę, użyto gazu VX. Pierwski na ten krok zdecydowali się amerykańscy marines we Włoszech atakując szwjcarskie Berno. Zginęło kilkadziesiąt tysięcy ludzi - Imperium było w szoku. Ponieważ Imperium Unii Europejskiej i Wielu Kolonii miało 100x większe zapasy gazów bojowych, postanowiono użyć ich na 13 miastach w Ameryce. Zastosowano sarin, VX i jakąś mieszankę (sarin + VX + gaz musztardowy + Rtęć w gazie ?), ale ostatecznie nie przeprowadzono ataku, ponieważ de Malquowsky powiedział: ,,My nie jesteśmy takimi bestyiami jak Amerykanie, stosujemy się do kodeksu wojennego i postanowień Konwencji Genewskiej. Nihil humanum a me alienum esse puto - ludzie, rodacy... Walczmy w sposób cywilizowany, gdyż jeśli popełnimy tak wielką zbrodnię jak amerykańscy żołnierze w Italii i Szwajcarii, w nasze serca wrośnie nienawiść, która nas zaślepi i zamieni nas w bestie rządne jeszcze większej krwi" Japonia nie przyłączyła się bezpośrednio do wojny - ale dawała Imperium zaopatrzenie i sprzęt. Poza tym zobowiązała się do ochrony polskich kolonii w Azji i zadeklarowała sie nie przepuścić ani jednego amerykańskiego żołnierza na stały ląd. Ostatecznie zaczęli tworzyć własną armię, chociaż Amerykanie im zabronili (kiedyś). Poza tym SZIC znów najechała wielką Brytanię, ale za zdwojoną siłą - zajęli Szkocję, Irlandię, Wyspy Owcze, część Norwegii, Islandię (dotąd neutralną). Opanowali niespokojną Grenlandię. 2301-2320 Stany Zjednoczone Imperialnej Cywilizacji jednak użyły bomb wodorowych i zniszczyli Tokio i Osakę. Zginęło kilkanaście milionów japończyków. Japonia poddała się Stanom Zjednoczonym Imperialnej Cywilizacji i odtąd została ich kolonią. Podbiły równierz Federację Zjednoczonych Krajów Ameryki Środkowej, która straciła niepodległość. Tymczasem na Aimeizie Werdland przyłączył się do Stanów Zjednoczonych Imperialnej Cywilizacji, natomiast Powiaty Zjednoczone podpisały kontrakt, według którego ich żołnierze będą walczyć na ziemskich wojnach. A na ziemi Stany Zjednoczone Imperialnej Cywilizacji ukradły cały zapas gazów bojwych oraz bomb atomowych Europie. Zajęli całą Portugalię, Hiszpanię, Francję i Norwegię. To samo z Wschodnią Syberią. Internet stał się nareszcie wolny od spamów i pornografi. Wszyscy obywatele świata mają do niego dostęp. Natomiast w Imperium Europejskim powiększa się kryzys gospodarczy, którego efektem staje się utrata coraz większych ziem na rzecz Imperium Amerykańskiego. To, że cała ziemia stanie się podległa SZIC, jest niemal pewne. Podbili już całą europę. "Ostatni bastion Polski" to tylko zachodnia połowa Rosji. Australia i Nowa Zelandia straciły niepodległość na rzecz SZIC. Potem jeszcze tylko kilka państw w afryce - i niemal koniec. Od 1 stycznia 2319 Stany Zjednoczone Imperialnej Cywilizacji pozostały jedynym państwem na ziemi. Dzielą się na 4 okręgi: United States of America, United States of Eurasia, United States of Africa oraz United States of Oceania. 2321-2340 USIC kolonizują Mars. Są już stany: New Cork, Vestylvania i Mashington District of Venesuela. Aimeiz popadł w ręce Ziemi. Nuvut i Bigeria się już poddały. Niedługo będzie już Unia 3 planet. Kategoria:Historia